Sunshine & Moonlight
by Soul-Of-Birds
Summary: La nuit est silencieuse. Le jour est bruyant. La Lune règne dans l'obscurité et le Soleil trône dans la lumière. Ils s'envient et veulent ce que l'autre a. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient. En réalité, ils se sentent seuls.


La nuit était claire et les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. L'obscurité englobait tout, comme dans un cocon. La vie s'était endormie pour quelques heures. Le silence régnait en maître. J'aimais la nuit, sa fraicheur et sa beauté. C'était mon monde, celui du crépuscule et des ténèbres. Un monde sans agitation, serein, où seule la brise du vent rythmait le temps. Oui, j'aimais la nuit, son calme et sa douceur. Mais ce soir, je m'étais sentie oppressée par la nuit.

Alors j'avais bravé les interdits. Les êtres nocturnes se couchent avec le réveil de la lumière. Or, l'aube avançait déjà dans le ciel et dans la faible obscurité qu'il restait, j'attendais. Je voulais le voir, rien qu'une seule fois. Je voulais voir sa lumière, sentir sa chaleur. Alors j'attendais. Je ne voulais pas partir. Mes amies étaient déjà rentrées chez elles, endormie pour la journée. Les étoiles avaient cessés de briller.

Et il est arrivé sur son char de feu, étincelant. Il était encore loin de moi, mais je sentais déjà que la fraicheur de la nuit, celle de mon monde, se réchauffait petit à petit. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. La luminosité augmentait, mes yeux me brûlaient mais je ne pouvais arrêter de la regarder. Lui, le Soleil, si grand, si beau, si chaud. Il dégageait une telle force, une telle vivacité. Moi, la Lune, si petite, si frêle, si froide, je ne valais rien à côté.

L'heure défila et il se rapprochait de plus en plus. L'énergie qu'il déployait était si joyeuse. Quand il m'aperçut, il me héla.

« Eh ! Toi ! La Lune ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu devrais déjà être partie !  
\- Il n'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure, mentis-je.  
\- À d'autre, t'as rien à faire ici et tu le sais ! Va-t-en ! »

Et il m'ignora, s'agitant à droite et à gauche pour répandre sa lueur. La lumière avait repris ses droits et la vie battait son plein. Il donnait vie aux rires et à l'amour. La nature était si jolie sous son aura de feu. Son agitation me fit comprendre que nous n'étions pas pareils. Il était énergique et chaleureux. J'étais morne et froide. Le Soleil était si magnifique, rayonnant de toute son âme. Moi, j'étais si insignifiante, trônant dans l'ombre. Il était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Je devais retourner loin de cette agitation si attirante. J'ai compris que la nuit était le monde de ceux dont le jour ne voulait pas. Ceux qui n'avaient rien pour eux à part le silence.

Alors que je terminais ma descente, je le vis arriver à toute allure sur son char. Il faillit me foncer dedans et sa lumière fut cacher par mes ténèbres.

« Je suis désolé j'ai été un peu rude. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un sur ma trajectoire. Tu sais comment on appelle cela ? Me demanda-t-il après s'être excusé, tout en contemplant son monde dans le noir.  
\- Une éclipse, dis-je.  
\- C'est ça ! Et tu sais pourquoi c'est possible ?  
\- Je... euh...  
\- Parce que nos mondes sont les mêmes ! me coupa-t-il dans ma réflexion. J'ai vu comment tu regardais la vie, tu l'envies.  
\- Nos mondes sont différents, tu es la vie et je suis les ténèbres. Bien sûr que je l'envie, je n'ai rien de telle dans mon monde.  
\- Toi, les ténèbres ? Mais tu brilles d'une lueur si éclatante ! Au contraire, tu as tout ça aussi. Tu fais rêver les gens et les apaisent après une journée mouvementée. Tu les fais entrer dans une autre vie.  
\- Ils font des cauchemars aussi, et je n'arrive pas à les consoler.  
\- Parce que tu crois que la vie est toujours rose en journée ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Nous sommes si différents, alors pourquoi vouloir nous rapprocher ?

« Moi, je voudrais bien être au calme comme toi, dit-il soudainement. Tu as les étoiles, moi je n'ai personne.  
\- Tu as les nuages.  
\- Ils ne sont pas de bonnes compagnies, trop émotif.  
\- Tu as la vie.  
\- Tu as le silence  
\- Le silence finit par être oppressant. »

Cette conversation semblait si désespérée. Il s'éloigna de moi, reprenant sa trajectoire. L'éclipse passa.

« Nous ne sommes pas si différents.  
\- Tu rêves de ce que j'ai et moi de ce que tu as.  
\- C'est faux.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est être complémentaire. Tu aimes la nuit, mais tu aimerais une peu plus d'exaltation. J'aime le jour, mais je voudrais pouvoir ralentir le rythme.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
\- Réfléchis y et reviens me voir demain ! »

Je ne pus lui répondre mon orbite m'attirant vers la nuit. Je l'avais trouvé si beau à animer le temps et à asperger la journée de sa chaleur. Mais, de retour dans la nuit, le brouhaha ambiant du jour avait disparu et le silence était venu me réconforter. C'était si agréable, mais si triste également. J'aurai aimé entendre encore quelques rires. Il avait dit que nos mondes étaient les mêmes. La nuit et le jour sont antagonistes pour moi, mais pour lui la nuit est la continuité du jour. J'ai essayé de comprendre. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Et indubitablement, j'arrivais à la même conclusion que lui. Nous voulions être complémentaires. Nous nous sentions seuls chacun de notre côté. Nous voulions être ensemble.

Le lendemain, je suis restée encore une fois plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il est arrivé sur son char amenant avec lui un brouhaha si enivrant.

« Alors tu as compris ?  
\- J'ai réfléchi en effet. Je pense avoir compris.  
\- Ne me laisse pas seul, me supplia-t-il. Sois mon amie.  
\- Je m'appelle Hinata, dis-je en souriant. Et je serai ravie d'être ton amie, Soleil.  
\- Hinata, ma Lune, merci ! S'exclama-t-il. Je me nomme Naruto.  
\- Enchanté, Naruto. »

Il paraît que le Soleil rencontre la Lune que de rare fois dans l'éternité qu'ils occupent. Pourtant, je suis heureuse aujourd'hui de pouvoir dire qu'il est mon étoile et que je suis son nuage.


End file.
